goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman makes a grounded video out of me/Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded for a Week
Cast Gelman-Joey Me-Steven Clerk-Dallas My Dad-Alan Jose Marquez-Brian Armand Arcilla-Tom AmtRoseFan2016-Paul PowerJohn25UTTP-Kidaroo Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy My Baby Voice-Julie Gelman's dad-Simon Mr. Dallas-himself Principal Eric-himself Plot Gelman: I can't believe my dad took me to the Mario Enemies School because I got expelled from the Third Street School all because of Fluttershy106, the substitute principal! I know! I will make my grounded series which is inspired by Dylan Priest to get revenge on him! (15 minutes later) Gelman: That will show him! (back at the Third Street School) Me: I'm glad Gelman is expelled for good! I will see what's on YouTube. Hey! What's this?! (video plays) (I walk to a video store) Clerk: Can I help you? Me: Can I have The Great Train Robbery on VHS please? Clerk: Here it is. Me: Thanks. (back at home) Me: Yeah! I finally got The Great Train Robbery on VHS! I'm going to watch it right now! (2 hours later) Me: That was an awesome movie! My Dad: Fluttershy106, how dare you get The Great Train Robbery on VHS?! That movie has a train in it! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a week! Me: But Dad, I like the movie. My Dad: I don't care! I will return the VHS back to the video store, but first I will call Jose Marquez on the phone! Jose Marquez (on phone): This is Jose Marquez, can I help you? My Dad: Fluttershy106 got a train movie while grounded! Jose Marquez (on phone): What?! Fluttershy106 is going to get it! I'll be there in less than 10 minutes! (Later) My Dad: Fluttershy106, you have a visitor! Jose Marquez: It is I, Jose Marquez and I can't believe you got a train movie while grounded! You are severely forbidden to watch any movies with trains in them! My Dad: This will teach you a lesson! Now hear this, you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural boring life! Me: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't have to listen to you both! I wish you were both dead! Jose Marquez: Fluttershy106, how dare you wish me and your father dead?! My Dad: Jose Marquez, can you call Armand Arcilla on the phone please? Jose Marquez: Yes sir! Armand Arcilla (on phone): This is Armand Arcilla! Jose Marquez: Fluttershy106 got a train movie when he wasn't supposed to! Armand Arcilla (on phone): Oh my God! He got another train movie?! He's going to pay for this! Thanks for calling! Before I hang up, I'm going to bring Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, AMTRoseFan2016, and PowerJohn25UTTP with me! (15 minutes later) Jose Marquez: Fluttershy106, you have some visitors! Armand Arcilla: This is me, Armand Arcilla and I heard you wished your father and Jose Marquez dead! AmtRoseFan2016: And I'm AMTRoseFan2016! I heard you got a train movie when you were told not to! PowerJohn25UTTP: And I'm PowerJohn25UTTP as well! Miss Finster: And I'm Miss Finster! You are a bad bad bad boy and a bad bad bad substitute principal of mine! Principal Prickly: And I'm Principal Prickly, I heard you've been a really bad substitute principal! Miss Finster: This will teach you a strong and strict lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural boring life! Principal Prickly: That's right Fluttershy106! You will be wearing nappies! Me (while shrinking): Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Me (in Julie's voice): I'm sorry for making fake VHS openings and I'm sorry for buying The Great Train Robbery on VHS. Jose Marquez: You will stay as a baby for the rest of your natural boring life! That means wearing nappies, preschool, baby shows, and baby stuff without trains in them! Armand Arcilla: You will be forced to watch Unfaithful, Mulholland Drive, Original Sin, A Tale of Two Sisters, Scarface, American Psycho, The Departed and other shows that don't have trains in them! AmtRoseFan2016: You will also listen to music that are not train songs including Justin Bieber and Tunac Tunac as well! PowerJohn25UTTP: The only things you'll eat are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts and prunes! Miss Finster: Raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes are the only things you'll eat for the rest of your natural boring life! Principal Prickly: I agree with Miss Finster! My Dad: I will say go to your room now, but I'll say start watching baby and prime time shows or else you'll be grounded for a month! (back to normal size) Me: Looks like I'm stuck wearing nappies and watching baby and prime time shows for the rest of my natural boring life! (video ends) Me: Holy Roxie! Someone made a grounded video out of me and used bad users as my punishers! First of all, Jose Marquez is a bad user and a troll! Second of all, VTM on YT hates Armand Arcilla! Also, the movies he mentioned were rated R! I mean?! Rated R movies are not allowed to be mentioned during any Warren-Style punishment video! Third off, AMTRoseFan2016 isn't allowed to give people punishments because he disresepects Stephanie from LazyTown! And, fourth, no one likes PowerJohn25UTTP! I wonder who did this! (15 minutes later) Me: I knew it! Gelman did it! I will call Mr. Dallas right now! Mr. Dallas (on phone): Hello, why are you so furious?! Me: One of your students made a grounded video out of me! His name is Gelman, the one I expelled from the Third Street School for faking a lockdown! Mr. Dallas (on phone): He's going to be busted! (back at Mario Enemies School) Mr. Dallas: Gelman, I got a call from Fluttershy106 telling me you made a grounded video out of him! Gelman: So what?! That's what he gets for expelling me from the Third Street School! Mr. Dallas: Go to the principal's office now! (in office) Principal Eric: Well, well, well, Gelman, this is the first time we meet! Gelman: Yes, it's because my dad put me into this school since I got expelled from the Third Street School for faking a lockdown. Principal Eric: I see your dad had no other school for you to attend. Anyways, what landed you here? Gelman: I made a grounded video out of Fluttershy106. Principal Eric: Gelman, how could make a grounded video out of your former substitute principal?! Even worse, you used bad people as his punishers! Where did you get that idea?! Gelman: It was inspired by Slippy V, Dylan Priest and NathanDesignerBoy7. Principal Eric: That doesn't mean you have to get back at Fluttershy106! You're getting Suspension Level 2! Get out now! Gelman (running out): I hate you! Principal Eric (after door slams): Make that Suspension Level 3! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106?! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff